When You're Looking Like That
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Read and Find Out!!!!


Disclaim: Look, if you honestly think I own So Weird or Westlife, I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you

_Disclaim: Look, if you honestly think I own So Weird or Westlife, I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you. (A.K.A. Yeah right. I own nothing.)_

" Ok, so you mean your going back home after two years and no one, not even your mom knows you're coming?" Fi's friend Sammie asked.

" Yup. Why? Do you think they won't want me back? Jack and mom have 

been asking me to come back since I left. Annie says she needs another girl 

on the road. And Carey, well who knows with him." Fi said.

" And?" Sammie asked.

" And what?" Fi asked.

" What about your other friend with the funny name? Um, Clu? I thought he was the reason you hadn't went for visits after last time." Sammie said.

Flashback:

" Clu, I want to tell you something." Fi had told him.

" Shoot." Clu said.

Fi hesitated. " Ok. This is hard. But I really, am completely in love with you."

End Of Flashback

" Yeah. Well, when he just walked away from me, it hurt, but I'm gonna make him totally and completely regret it." Fi said slyly.

Clu sat staring at a picture of Fi.

' God, why didn't I just tell her. Why did I walk away? I should have told her.' Clu thought. ' I miss you so much.'

" Is somebody gonna answer the stinking door?" Clu shouted as the doorbell rang for the millionth time.

" You're closest." Jack shouted from upstairs.

" Fine." Clu walked to the door and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw a brunette beauty wearing a black mini skirt and red halter top. 

" Hello."

_She's a 5 foot 10 in catsuit and bambi eyes_

_Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine_

_I should have know i was wrong_

_When I left her for a life in pity _

_But they say you never miss the water until it's gone_

" Hi, Clu. Can I please come in?" Fi asked sweetly. " Hello? You in there?"

Fi waved her hand in front of Clu's face.

Clu moved out of the way anjd Fi stepped inside.

" Who's here?" Jack came into the front hall. When he saw Fi, he 

pulled her into a brotherly hug. " Mom never said you were coming."

" Mom doesn't know. I decided to surprise everyone." Fi said.

" Worked like a charm." Jack said.

" Hey, Fi. About that last time you vis..." Clu started.

" Clu, it was two years ago. Forget about it. You know, it's probably better that you totally and completely blew me off like I was a loser. It's much better just, you know, playing the field, no commitment to hold me down and to be honest I don't even know what I was thinking. I mean you're like a big brother to me, you know?" Fi said smiling.

" Right. Big brother." Clu agreed.

" It's better this way." Fi said kissing his cheek. ' He's totally and completely taking the bait.'

_Guess I failed to love you_

_And you're taking it out tonight_

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that _

_I can't believe what i just gave away _

_Now i can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

_How am i supposed to leave you now _

_When you're looking like that_

" Hello?" Fi answered as Clu handed her the phone.

" So, hows your plan going. Is he worshipping the ground you walk on?" Sammie asked.

Fi looked at Clu. " Hold on. Clu, no offense, but this is a private phone call. It's my boyfriend's sister. He's grounded from the phone so 

we're talking through her."

" Right." Clu left the room.

" Well?" Sammie asked.

" Oh, man. He's totally regretting it. I can see it in his eyes. I 

kinda told him that he made me feel like a loser and said he was just like a big brother. I almost feel kinda bad about it, but... A girls gotta do what 

a girls gotta do. Besides, you know they do say paybacks are heck and well this is payback." Fi said.

" You are devious, girl. I love it. Ooh, gotta go. Luck." Sammie said.

" Bye." Fi hung up the phone and turned around to see Annie. " Um, 

hi?"

" What's going on? Who's regretting what? I want deets." Annie asked.

_She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll_

_Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place_

_If only i could take control_

" Ok, I can see why you would want revenge. But why didn't you tell me about this when it actually happened?" Annie asked.

" I honestly don't know. I just kinda wanted to forget it happened 

and if I talked about it, it made me feel kinda stupid." Fi said. " Which sounds pretty stupid when said out loud."

" It doesn't sound that stupid. I mean, if I told something like that 

to Jack and he... I did not just say that out loud, did I?" Annie asked realizing she had let her secret slip.

" Don't worry, Annie. I won't let that leave this room. In fact, I'm trying to forget you actually said it." Fi said smiling. " And please don't tell Clu that I'm just trying to make him pay and that I really do still like... pizza."

" Pizza?" Annie asked. Fi nodded her head to the door where Clu and 

Jack were now standing. " Right, pizza. I fully agree."

Jack gave them a weird look but ignored the remarks. " So, are you 

guys ready to eat?"

" Yup." Annie and Fi said together.

_But she is out of my reach forever_

_And just a week ago she lied next to me_

_It's so ironic how I had to lose just _

_To see that I failed to love you_

_And you're taking it out tonight_

Clu grabbed a handful of popcorn and looked at Fi who had just looked way.

' This is getting harder every minute. I can't take this anymore.' Fi thought looking at the tv. ' What are we even watching?'

Fi turned and saw Clu turn his head away. She turned her attention 

back at the tv, staring at it until she felt something hit the side of her face. She turned in time to see Clu aiming another piece of popcorn at her. 

" Hey. Unfair."

Fi grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him. Clu grabbed 

another hanful and threw it right back.

" Ok, now you've done it." Clu said. He reached over and messed up 

Fi's hair.

" Hey! I worked on that for hours. You're dead." Fi said grabbing a pillow and aming it at him.

" Talk is cheap." Clu taunted, standing up.

Fi stood up too and started hitting Clu with the pillow. " Want say 

any last words?"

" Yeah, actually. Ticklish much?" Clu asked raising his hands.

" Don't you even..." Fi was cut off as Clu started tickling her.

" You give up?" Clu asked.

" Never." Fi said laughing. " Ok, stop now."

" Say the magic words." Clu said.

" I have and will never say the magic words, Clu." Fi said still laughing.

" Well, then, I guess I'll have to just keep tickling you." Clu said.

" Ok. Fine. Clu Bell is the hottest, coolest guy ever." Fi said. " And

I have a confession to make."

" Oh, god, not another one." Clu said sitting back down and pulling 

Fi down onto his lap. " But, I have a confession to make too. But you go 

first."

" No, go ahead, Clu." Fi said.

" Ok, this is hard." Clu started.

" Just say it." Fi advised.

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that _

_I can't believe what I just gave away _

_Now i can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life with out you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now _

_When you're looking like that_

" Well, remember that last, um, confession you made." Clu felt Fi 

squirm in his lap and nodded slightly.

" How can I forget? You totally blew me off." Fi said.

" I did not blow you off." Clu objected.

" Yeah, you did." Fi said.

Clu sighed. " Ok, maybe, but that's not what I wanted to happen."

" What do you mean?" Fi asked.

" I wanted to tell you that... I guess... I felt the same way about 

you and I really do wish I had just said something but I didn't and now its too late and you've made it quite clear you don't feel that anymore, not to mention you boyfriend..."

_I don't wanna forget you_

_I don't even wanna try_

_How am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that_

" Um, yeah, about that. I was... This whole time... I was lying 

through my teeth. I still feel the same, but I just wanted to make you 

regret turning me down, but it kinda blew up in my face." Fi said.

" No, actually it worked like a charm, although honestly you coulda shown up in rags and I'd still be saying the same..." Clu said. " Wait, 

what about your boyfriend?"

" Um, actually, that was a lie too. That was just my friend Sammie, 

she knew about my quote, unquote plan." Fi said.

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_I can't believe what I just gave away (oh no)_

_Now I can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life with out you_

_How am i supposed to leave you now _

_When you're looking like that_

" You really played me."

" Yeah. Well, I'm not finished. See, I still really... still..." Fi started.

Clu watched her try to talk and leaned in to kiss her.

" What was that for?" Fi asked breaking the kiss.

" It's so hard to resist you when your looking all sweeet and innocent like that." Clu said. " And I love you."

" I love you too, Clu. I never stopped and I never plan on it."

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that _

_I can't believe what I just gave away _

_Now I can't take it back _

_I don't wanna get lost _

_I don't wanna live my life with out you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now _

_When you're looking like that_

_(x2)_


End file.
